너 사용법
by minewtftw
Summary: a yoonmin fic loosely based on eddy kim's the manual (너 사용법). min yoongi/park jimin fic.


**너 사용법**

**loosely based on eddy kim's the manual **

**i do not own any of the characters**

.

.

.

.

Jimin menyukai suara rendah Yoongi saat bangun tidur.

Suara itu selalu menyapanya dengan ucapan 'selamat pagi' yang lembut di telinga Jimin. Kedua mata Yoongi menatapnya lembut yang dibalas dengan eyesmile oleh Jimin.

Yoongi akan memeluknya dan mengecup dahinya sebelum bangun untuk membuatkan mereka sarapan. Jimin masih seorang siswa kelas 10, apa yang bisa ia masak selain ramyeon dan telur?

"Hei, cepat mandi. Kau masih ada tugas, kan?" perintah Yoongi. Jimin menggerutu dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut Yoongi. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk kepala Jimin. "Irreona."

"I'm quitting life to become a burrito."

Yoongi menyibak selimutnya, memperlihatkan Jimin yang membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Yoongi tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jimin. "Get up. Come on, your homework are waiting."

"No."

"Jimin." Jimin benci saat Yoongi sudah menggunakan nada itu. Nada turuti-aku-atau-aku-akan-melakukan-sesuatu-yang-tidak-kau-suka. Jimin tidak punya pilihan selain berdiri dan mengambil baju Yoongi dari lemarinya. Bukan berarti ia tidak membawa baju ganti, hanya saja ia lebih menyukai baju Yoongi. "Aku tunggu di meja makan."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau tinggal menambahkan variabel yang ini," Yoongi memperhatikan Jimin yang sibuk bermain dengan pensilnya. Yoongi menghela nafas. "Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Berhenti bermain dengan pensilmu," Yoongi lalu mengambil pensil Jimin. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja kopi. Yoongi mengeleng-gelenkan kepalanya lalu beranjak duduk di sofa. "Kau tidak mau belajar, Jimin-ah?"

"Hyung, semua orang menyuruhku belajar. Orangtuaku, sonsaeng, bahkan ahjumma dari rumah sebelah!" keluh Jimin. "Kupikir aku bisa beristirahat kalau denganmu."

Yoongi tersenyum dan menepuk pangkuannya, mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk duduk. Raut wajah Jimin langsung berubah cerah dan dengan senang hati dia duduk di pangkuan Yoongi. Kedua tangan Yoongi melingkar di pinggang Jimin.

"Ya. Kau menggigiti kukumu lagi?" Yoongi meraih pergelangan tangan Jimin dan memperhatikan jari-jarinya. Kuku-kuku Jimin terlihat tidak rapih, bahkan kulitnya tidak sedikit yang terkelupas dan berdarah. "Jimin, kau mau sakit?"

"Susah, hyung."

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumi jari-jari Jimin.

"Jari-jari ini, kenapa kau melukainya, eoh?" Jimin meringis saat bibir Yoongi menyentuh lukanya. Lidah Yoongi menyapu permukaan kulit Jimin. "Perih?"

"A-ani, hyung.." jawab Jimin pelan. Otaknya sudah mau meledak karena mulut Yoongi di jarinya. Sebenarnya Jimin sudah berusaha mengurangi kebiasaannya menggigiti kuku dan jari tanganya, meskipun hasilnya sama saja. Tetapi, tidak dapat dipungkiri, ia sangat menyukai Yoongi yang menciumi jari-jarinya. "Hyung.."

"Wae? Jangan bilang kau terangsang hanya karena hal seperti ini," Terakhir Yoongi menghisap ujung jari telunjuk Jimin, kembali membuatnya meringis. "Jangan gigiti kuku atau kulitmu lagi, nde?"

"Atau apa?"

"Jimin."

"Arra, arra."

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, sketsamu masih kurang. Bisakah kau perbaiki? Deadlinenya minggu depan."

"Ah, nde." Yoongi mengambil kertas tersebut dari tangan sang sonsaengnim. Dia menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar kelas.

_**DRRRT**_

Merasakan handphonenya bergetar, Yoongi merogohnya dari sakunya dan membukanya.

_**'From: 짐짐 **__**(박지민**__**)**_

_**Subject: =(**_

_**Hyung, aku akan ke apartemenmu nanti. Jangan larang aku, meskipun ini belum hari Jumat.**_

_**Tolong belikan soju juga.'**_

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya membaca pesan itu. Saat kesal atau sedih, Jimin selalu minum soju. Meskipun Jimin sendiri tahu dia masih di bawah umur, dia tetap saja minum saat kesal (Yoongi tidak bisa melarangnya, karena saat kelas 10 Yoongi sendiri sudah sering minum).Yoongi yakin, ini salah satu diantaranya.

"Kenapa lagi anak itu?"

.

.

.

.

**TUK**

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau ketiduran." Jimin menoleh dan melihat Yoongi duduk di sampingnya, sekaleng bir di tangannya.

_'Ah, itu yang dingin ternyata.' _

"Igeo," Yoongi memberikan sebotol soju dan gelas kecil pada Jimin. '_Yoongi pasti sudah masuk tadi.' _gumam Jimin. Jimin membuka botol sojunya dan menuangkannya di gelas kecil sebelum minumnya. "Kau mau masuk tidak?"

Sedari tadi, Jimin memang menunggu di luar pintu apartemen Yoongi. Bukannya dia tidak mau masuk, tapi dia memang tidak mempunyai kunci apartemen Yoongi. Jimin sudah memintanya bahkan mencoba menduplikatnya diam-diam, tapi Yoongi selalu mengetahuinya. Yoongi tidak mau memberikannya dengan alasan,

"Nanti kau akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu di sini, ketimbang bersama keluargamu sendiri, dan aku tidak mau itu."

"Ani, di luar saja." jawab Jimin dan meminum sojunya. Di sampingnya, Yoongi hanya diam. Yoongi tahu, Jimin pasti akan memberitahu masalahnya sebentar lagi. "Kim Sunggyu menyebalkan!"

"Kau lupa sonsaengnim-nya."

"Buat apa?! Dia menolak karya tulisku, dua kali! Dia bahkan tidak memberi alasan yang jelas! Apakah 'karya tulismu tidak bagus' atau 'masih kurang' itu alasan?!" teriak Jimin. Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus meminum birnya. "Guru macam apa dia?! Agh, aku menbencimu Kim Sunggyu!"

Yoongi menutup kedua telinganya saat Jimin berteriak kencang. Kalau sudah berteriak-teriak, berarti Jimin sudah mulai mabuk. Jimin berteriak mengata-ngatai gurunya lagi sebelum merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Yoongi. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Jauh lebih baik," jawab Jimin. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengecup pipi Yoongi. Yoongi balas menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Jimin. "How's your day?"

"Same as always," Yoongi menenggak habis kaleng birnya yang kesekian dan memasukkan sampahnya ke kantong plastik. Dia berdiri, dan menjulurkan tangannya, menarik Jimin untuk berdiri. "Ayo masuk, ini sudah mulai dingin."

"Hyung." Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjuk bibirnya. Yoongi terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Jimin lalu mengecup dahinya. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Hyung~"

"Kau masih di bawah umur, bukan?"

"Aku bahkan sudah minum soju, hyung."

"Kalau ingin kucium, cepatlah dewasa."

.

.

.

.

"Aniya! Aku tidak mau!" Jimin mempererat genggamannya pada selimut Yoongi. Yoongi menghela nafasnya. Dia menyerah membangunkan Jimin. Yoongi pun akhirnya mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Nde, saya wali dari Park Jimin."

"..."

"Kedua orangtuanya sedang di luar negeri."

"..."

"Hari ini dia izin tidak masuk, demam. Jadi dia terpaksa tidak masuk."

"..."

"Nde, gamsahamnida." Yoongi lalu menutup handphonenya dan menatap Jimin yang mengintip dari dalam selimut. "Sudah. Happy, you lil' shit?"

"Gomawo, hyung." Jimin kemudian kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut. Yoongi menahannya dan menyibakkan selimut itu. "Hyu-"

"Kau berhutang padaku."

.

.

.

.

"Wolmido!" teriak Jimin setelah turun dari bus. Yoongi memaksanya untuk ikut pergi (imbalan telah membiarkan Jimin membolos), yang awalnya ia tolak mentah-mentah. Tapi ketika Yoongi mengajaknya ke Play Hill, Jimin langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Ia belum pernah ke Wolmido, apalagi Play Hill. Ia tinggal di Busan hingga kelas 7, jadi wajar saja. Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan berjalan menuju Play Hill.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini, hyung?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak ada alasan. Berganti suasana kurasa," Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Dan menghirup udara segar."

"Hmm."

"Sejak dulu, aku sering sekali ke simi. Entah itu bermain di Play Hill atau berjalan-jalan di dermaga."

"Pantas hyung sering menghilang."

.

.

.

.

"Ah, seru sekali!" ucap Jimin sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Selesai bermain, kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di dermaga. Jimin memeluk lengan Yoongi. "Bisakah kita ke sini lagi, hyung?"

"Nde, syukurlah kau menyukainya." ucap Yoongi lalu mengacak rambut Jimin. "Setidaknya sekarang kau tidak marah-marah karena Sunggyu dan karya tulismu itu."

Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya lalu mengecup pipi Yoongi. "Gomawo, hyung."

"Jimin, mau tidak membuat perjanjian denganku?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Usiamu sekarang 16 tahun dan sebentar lagi kau akan 17 tahun. Kau bahkan belum legal untuk menonton film porno."

"Aku sudah pernah menontonnya."

"Ah, sudah pasti. Tapi yang ingin kubilang, bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji? Kalau kau lulus dengan nilai bagus dan diterima di universitas yang kau inginkan, aku akan melamarmu."

"Eh?"

"Setelah acara kelulusan, tepat di sini." Yoongi menggenggam jari-jari Jimin. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium dahi Jimin lembut. Yoongi mengarahkan mulutnya ke telinga Jimin dan berbisik padanya. "I'll get down in one knee and i'll ask you to marry me. And finally, i can kiss those plump lips of yours."

"Deal." Jimin balas menautkan jari-jarinya lalu menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Tapi aku yang memilih tempat pernikahan, oke?"

"Arra."

.

.

.

.

"Eomma pasti akan marah." gumam Jimin. Awalnya, Jimin ingin menginap di apartemen Yoongi lagi tapi Yoongi melarangnya.

"Kau sudah menginap di luar perjanjian dan kau juga membolos hari ini. Kalau kau terus menginap di apartemenku, bisa-bisa kau tidak sekolah."

Karena itu, sekarang Yoongi mengantarkan Jimin pulang. Selain untuk memastikan dia selamat, juga untuk membantunya berbicara dengan eommanya.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau pakai kabur segala?" tanya Yoongi.

"Karena di rumah, aku tidak bisa minum soju." jawaban Jimin membuat Yoongi menyentil dahinya. "Ah, hyung!"

"Awas kalau kau minum soju tanpa sepengetahuanku," ancam Yoongi.

Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Eomma sedang keluar sepertinya," ucap Jimin begitu melihat tidak ada mobil di garasinya. Jimin merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci rumah lalu membuka pintu depan. "Kurasa sampai sini saja, hyung."

"Belajar yang baik, dan jangan kabur lagi." Yoongi menepuk kepala Jimin lalu mencium pipinya. "Saranghae." Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang, tidak lupa melambaikan tangannya. "Annyeong."

"Annyeong, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

Memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang tertidur, hal itu kini menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi. Dia tertawa saat Jimin tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Tangan Yoongi bergerak mengelus pipi Jimin.

"Hyung..." Jimin membuka kedua matanya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang berada di pipinya. "Kenapa hyung belum tidur?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Woojin sudah tidur?"

"Kurasa, ini sudah jam 1." Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dan menelusukkan kepalanya kepalanya ke leher Yoongi, nafasnya menerpa permukaan kulit Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi bergerak mengelus helaian rambut Jimin. "Jimin."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih." Jimin mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Mwoya? Kau membuatku takut, hyung."

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Terima kasih karena selalu membantuku dan berada di sampingku, terima kasih sudah menerima lamaranku waktu itu, terima kasih sudah menjadi kekuatanku dan penyokongku," Yoongi menatap kedua mata Jimin. "Tapi yang paling utama, terima kasih karena sudah lahir di dunia ini dan mau mencintaiku."

Jimin tertawa mendengarnya, kedua matanya memperlihatkan eyesmile andalannya. "Tidak biasanya, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, hyung?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Jimin tertawa lagi dan menepuk lengan Yoongi. Dia mengusap matanya yang mulai terasa panas. "Ah, ige mwoya?"

"Neomu gomawoyo, Park Jimin."

Jimin merasa kedua matanya pasti sudah basah. Dia memeluk Yoongi dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yoongi, membiarkan air matanya membasahi bagian depan kaus Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi bergerak turun ke tengkuk Jimin, mengusapnya.

"Kenapa hyung harus berbicara seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Aish, hyung!" Yoongi tersenyum mendengar Jimin kesal. Jimin menarik nafas lalu mengusap kedua pipi dan matanya, menghapus bekas-bekas air matanya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yoongi. "Neomu gomawo, hyung. Saranghae."

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi menekan tengkuk Jimin, berusaha memperdalam ciumannya.

_"Huaaaaa!"_

Jimin dan Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya, mendengar suara teriakan itu. Mereka tersenyum satu sama lain sebelum tertawa.

"Aku lupa kalau Woojin masih sering mengalami mimpi buruk," Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin sekali lagi, sebelum berdiri. "Neomu gomawo, Jimin-ah." ucap Yoongi sebelum berjalan keluar kamar.

"Nado, hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

l**oosely based on eddy kim's the manual (너 사용법****)**


End file.
